Hetalia: Reset
by mikkimikka
Summary: You are The Free State of Prussia. Everything you have done until now has led up to your fate. You have one more chance to make everything right. Save your brother, free the people and get the girl. Are you ready? Game... reset
1. Chapter 1

Title: Hetalia: Reset  
Author: mikkimikka  
Rating: E for everyone  
Pairings: Prussia x Hungary (one sided), Austria x Hungary, Prussia x Japan  
Summary: You are The Free State of Prussia. Everything you have done until now has led up to your fate. You have one more chance to make everything right. Save your brother, free the people and get the girl. Are you ready? Game... reset

One

The sounds of tinkling bells was the first thing he was aware of. They were like chimes in the wind but softer, barely even there. The next sense that returned was touch. There was nothingness around him and he felt like a feather floating through empty space weightless but he was aware of it and of his body.

After an indeterminate amount of time there was scent, a sweet scent like nectar enveloped him and he inhaled deeply letting his lungs expand and his nose to relish it. It was like lavender and honeysuckle and he almost smiled. As if they knew it was time his eyes opened.

Ruby eyes widened to their full size. There was no need to adjust t the light. The world was a gradation: black and then purple, violet, indigo. His body began to float down, the clothing around him, his uniform coat bellowing out just so, like an umbrella and his feet lightly hit the obsidian floor, reflecting in the dim light like black glass.

He stood on his own feet for the first time in... he couldn't remember. In fact he couldn't even remember his name. But there was a light and he was drawn to it so he walked. His feet made noise, his footfalls echoed loudly against the invisible walls. There was a pillar and as he approached the room began to illuminate revealing tall columns of polished stone.

A pillar of soft purple light seemed to be the source of the sounds. Sparkles and butterflies encircled it beating and twinkling in tune with the chimes. He reached out, arms stretching towards the illumination but then stopped short at the sound of a voice.

"So you have arrived."

He turned, startled in time to see a man, lean, tall, in a three piece suit and a mask like those worn at the masquerade balls of old, descending an invisible staircase. With each step the space under his feet glowed purple before disappearing again once his foot alighted. The man made it to the bottom and crossed the dark floor coming closer.

"Where am I?" he asked the strange man.

The man stopped in front of the pillar of light, setting his eyes, dark behind the mask on him. The man spread his arms as if presenting the room and he spoke with a voice deep and yet melodic. His words were almost a song.

"This my friend is where nations come to die. It is neither heaven nor hell. No, my friend, you are here... to be judged. "

"I'm... dead?"

And suddenly there were memories. The man in the suit watched with a smirk as the visitor, dressed in his dark uniform and high boots, white almost silver locks of hair and red eyes, came to a realization. He suddenly remembered who he was and why he was there. He was Prussia and there was a rush of memories. He nearly doubled over from the weight of it. He remembered everything, hundreds of years of knowledge recalled in a second.

Raising a hand, Prussia, because that was the name he used, pressed his fingers to his temple and squeezed his eyes shut. His fingers drifted down and fingered the cross around his neck. Shock was the first emotion to come over him. He hadn't actually worn his uniform in decades, he had long since traded it in for something more casual after his and Germany's reunification. It felt crisp and heavy over his lithe body. Regret was next because he wasn't the brother he should have been. He had seen the madness his brother chased and condoned it. But what's more, he never even properly said goodbye even if he knew he was going to die.

When Prussia opened his eyes he was met with the calm gaze of the masked man. The man watched him with a hint of glee on his features but otherwise revealed nothing from his posture or face.

"So you remember?"

Prussia nodded tentatively. He did. He was sentenced to death by the allies and then he just... faded until waking up to the tinkling of bells.

"If you're here to judge me, then do it," Prussia said. "I already accepted that I had to die. The others didn't want me around anymore anyway."

It was practiced, because Prussia had plenty of time since his dissolution to rehearse it.

The masked man tilted his head.

"I just wanted to support my brother as long as I could. Because I was the one who raised him," Prussia felt another pang of regret. "It's only right that I die."

"Is it?" the masked man had an expression of amusement and it began to grate on Prussia's nerves.

"Well, yeah," the dead, or dying, nation replied. "Despite knowing what it could lead to I never stopped him from starting that war ."

"Do you think that you could?"

That was an interesting question and it surprised Prussia, caused his thoughts of regret and sorrow to cease, only to be replaced by a series of what ifs. His face reflected this.

The masked man chuckled, "Well do you? If given the chance, do you think you could stop him?"

"What good is thinking any of that," protested Prussia. "I'm already dead."

"You're not quite dead yet," said the man.

The man nodded and stepped aside. With a wave of his hand the pillar of purple light warped and rippled before displaying a moving picture. It was the Earth. Germany standing in a doorway looking in to an empty bedroom, one Prussia recognized as his own. The picture rippled and changed. Poland and Lithuania visited the ruins of a camp, heads bowed in respect to the dead. Another ripple and China supervised the building of a new military battleship smiling proudly at the frame of the structure.

The picture rippled once more and then vanished.

"The world is not safe even after all of these years," said the man. "The damage done to the world are like tendrils destroying everything in its reach. Someone has to be to blame. The poor have grown poorer, the rich richer. Military might is still more valued than the benefit of mankind. The Allies and Axis both have forever changed the climate of the earth. Peace will never reign again."

"And am I supposed to pay for all of that then?" Prussia snapped finally. "I'm just one nation. Why am I the only one who has to face the consequences?"

The masked man only smirked unaffected by the outburst.

"Everyone is facing the consequences."

A wave of the hand and suddenly the man conjured up a floating object that Prussia could only describe as a game pad.

"What-" Prussia began only to be interrupted.

"It's a game controller, you've played enough of these to know what this is," the masked man said. "If given the chance do you think you could do it? Can you change the fate of the ones you love?"

"I don't think I understand," Prussia said.

"Think of it as a game," the masked man said. "You can redo everything, starting from your first mistake."

Prussia hesitated, unsure of what do do. Was it even natural? In a way he'd be playing god to go back in the past and rearrange everything until it was all proper and he achieved a suitable end. But it was so tempting. He thought of all the words he should have said that he never said and all the things he should have done but didn't.

He pictured Hungary and all the chances he never took with her until it was damn Austria who held her hand. He saw Germany, still small and fragile and oh so impressionable, staring at him with those stern blue eyes, morph into an awkward man who only knew how to express himself in terms of regulation and fight. He remembered the pain of losing and separation.

He wanted to fix it all.

"All you have to do is press start."

Without further though Prussia reached out.

He had nothing to lose after all. He was already dying. How much more worse could things be if he changed a few things around. Then he wouldn't have to worry about anything.

He gripped the controller, swallowed thickly, and pressed start.

The world turned black.

 _You are The Free State of Prussia. Everything you have done until now has led up to your fate. You have one more chance to make everything right. Save your brother, free the people and get the girl. Are you ready? Game... reset_

"Prussia..."

The voice, female, was distant yet familiar. The tinkling of bells was replaced by the chirping of birds.

"Prussia..."

It was louder this time, closer.

"Are you dead or are you sleeping?"

Right in front of him.

"I swear to god if you're not dead I'm going to kill you!"

Prussia squinted his face against the brightness of the sun that passed through even his tightly shut eyelids. He squirmed.

"Prussia!"

And then his eyes shot open. Thankfully the sun was blocked now by the head of the owner of the voice. She was a girl, cute, very cute... ok, super cute. She was wearing a green dress and a white apron. As she bent over him the brown curls of her hair tumbled down and tickled his chest.

"Hungary."

"Finally you're awake," the girl said, her look of concern quickly turned into a glare.

Prussia sat up holding his head. Hungary sat back as well giving him some space.

"Ugh, I have a headache like I've been to hell and back," he groaned.

"Hah! Serves you right!" the girl replied. "What possessed you to do that?"

"To do what?" he asked, rubbing at his head and looking at the girl.

Hungary frowned, "Don't tell me you suffered some memory loss landing on that noggin of yours."

He stood and she did too just as Austria and Germany entered the yard.

"Brother, what happened? We heard a yell," Germany said.

"He just fell off the top of that branch trying to save his bird from the tree," Hungary explained.

Austria arched one of his perfect brows as Germany shot his older brother a look of concern.

"Be careful, we don't want you to get injured just as things are getting exciting around here," German said.

Prussia laughed and just waved his brother away, "It takes more than a tree to kill me, you know that."

Germany sighed and shook his head before turning back to Austria. The two shared a shrug before going back in doors. Prussia watched them with a grin until they were back indoors His bird landed on his shoulders.

Hungary let out a sigh beside him regaining his attention.

"You idiot," she said. "I've only been at your house an hour and you're already making my life a living hell."

"Hey!" Protested Prussia.

He was about to say more when suddenly a mysterious voice flit through his mind.

 _You can redo everything._

Suddenly everything came back to him. He was dead, or dying or something and there was a man with a mask.

Prussia looked down at his body and sure enough he was wearing his old uniform. He took a double take at his surroundings. It was his house, the one he shared with Germany. But it wasn't the new house, rather the old one, the one that had burned down during the war. They never bothered to rebuild it and the new place wasn't nowhere as big.

Hungary, she was wearing her old clothing. Fashionable for the time. She had a long dress, green, and flat shoes. Her hair was pinned with pink flowers.

Everything was dated.

He remembered it now so clearly. Austria was just moving in again. They'd just annexed him. His little yellow bird went missing while they were showing Austria to his old room. Hungary had went to help look for him. He fell from that tree, just like last time. Every single thing was the same.

 _Starting from your first mistake._

It was March 1938.

Game... start.

to be continued...

AN: and there you have it! Pilot/test chapter to me WWII AU story! Mainly this thing was pecking at my mind so I had to write it down. lots of research to be done and my priority remains "Simplicity". I hope you all like this. review and let m know what you all think so far.


	2. Chapter 2

Two

The realization of everything that had hitherto happened and the implication of his new found mission and purpose in life was at once heavy and foreboding. Prussia was confused that he would awaken out here in this spot as if the annexation of Austria were really the start of anything. It wasn't the beginning at all. The nature of what was happening to him was so cryptic though he had no choice but the begin where the masked man wanted him to. He decided to roll with the punches.

He turned his red eyes towards Hungary who had a hand placed firmly on her lip and a single leg bent at the knee in expectation.

"Are you OK?" she asked again, worry evident on her features. "You don't look so good."

She reached out to touch his forehead but he quickly sidestepped it, swatting her hand away from him.

"Ah, you know," he coughed. "Just a little cold is all."

"I thought you and Germany got over your colds. Isn't that what you told Austria?"

"I'm still feeling a _little_ out of it. No big deal. I'm going to just go back in. I found my bird anyway."

He cupped the yellow creature in his palm and quickly turned and walked off back into the house and away from Hungary before she could say any more. She normally displayed little more than annoyance or hostility towards him, the fact that she was so openly concerned meant he was really acting out of sorts.

He could feel her eyes on his back until he door closed behind him. He was hot too from nerves and the attention. He made sure that his brother and Austria weren't around when he entered the kitchen. He got himself a drink of water, washed his lone dish.

The entire house felt so surreal. He never thought he would be in that house ever again and it held a lot of memories, both beautiful and painful. As he made his way out of the kitchen and down the corridor towards his room his was assaulted with ghost like recollections of the past.

He didn't raise Germany in that house but the pair built it together when he got older and stronger. It was back when Germany was just starting to outgrow him, though of course that was all due to Prussia's awesome influence. He used to tease his bigger little brother for his overgrown puppy look and ruffle that golden hair with such pride.

Even the war that he was now supposed to stop from happening and the ones that came before it were things Prussia had been proud of. War was something Prussia excelled at and as a result more than happy to be able to share in it with his brother and have him good at it too.

Finally he made it to his bedroom. He pushed open the door and was again assaulted by that strange familiarity. He approached the shelf first and pressed his finger along the spine of one of the many diaries. The most recent one was dated for 1938 confirming his suspicions. He dropped his hand and turned looking at the rest of the room which was perfectly arranged the way he always kept it. He walked over to a framed wall mirror and gazed at his reflection and the clothing he was in and then turned and settled himself on the edge of his bed.

"You ran."

Prussia jumped up startled and turned at the sound of the voice. As if from the shadows out stepped the masked man, still dressed in the 3 piece suit, arms crossed and smiling tauntingly.

Prussia's instinct was to be defensive, "I did not!"

"You did," the man replied. "Don't you want to get the girl?"

Prussia hesitated before answering, and realized that the man was right.

"She isn't with Austria anymore." continued the stranger. "At least, not for awhile, but you know that don't you? Hungary has yet to join the Axis but the game is already in play. She has come to visit Austria on the day he's moving in. If you want to gain her affection your time is short."

"Why am I here right now?" Prussia asked.

The man turned away going towards the bookshelf and eyeing its contents. Prussia regarded him warily hyper aware of the fact that he didn't know exactly who he was nor what power he wielded. The masked figure pulled out the diary marked 1938 and Prussia started.

"Put that back!"

The man just continued to smile grimly as he turned to Prussia again. He let go of the book and the tome floated in the air before opening on its own. The pages flipped without coercion with a pleasing sound before resting on the last entry.

"These are records that help track your progress and the progress of the formation of what will become the Axis powers. Border disputes with Poland, the creation of Manchukuo, the signing of the Anti-Comintern Pact, it's all in here. You have everything you need written in the pages of your diary."

Prussia looked confused and the man merely shook his head.

"Didn't I tell you this was a game?"

Prussia nodded.

"So then play it like one."

The journal flew towards Prussia and he caught it before it could hit his chest. He looked down at the page and noticed in his handwriting there was an entry already scrawled for that date. It was about Austria's annexation.

He looked back at the man.

"The journal should always be in your inventory. It's a key item," explained the man.

Prussia's eyes lit up seeming to understand the concept.

 _Awesome Diary acquired_

"Now what else do you need?" the man asked.

"A weapon, armor and-"

"You can gather that as you go."

The man waved a hand and a dark brown leather bag with a long shoulder strap appeared in the air. Prussia grabbed it and the latch opened.

"This is your inventory," the man explained as Prussia looked inside.

The nation pulled out a game controller, the same one from previously,

"Press Y."

Prussia did. Suddenly before him appeared a holographic menu portraying a small portrait of him grinning with the bird on his head and status. The masked man walked him through the meaning of everything

 _ **Free State of Prussia**_  
Level: 5  
EXP: 3,024/9,000  
HP: 440/500 ("That fall from the tree must have hurt." "I can still feel it")  
WP: 150/150 ("This is the stamina you have for using your weapon.")  
Attack: 19  
Defense: 7

Agility: 10

Luck: 6 ("This determines the weapon hit rate." "Why is it so low?!")

Equip: hand gun  
leather gloves  
Luftwaffen uniform  
leather boots

"Now press the right trigger," instructed the man.

Upon pressing the top right button the menu switched to Prussia's inventory: iron cross, journal, handgun ammo and one chicken iron ration.

"Eating an iron ration will replenish your energy, but each ration recovers a different amount of HP and WP. Breads recover HP and meat is WP. Press the trigger."

Prussia pressed it again and revealed a map of the 2nd floor of his house.

"This is self explanatory."

Pressing it a final time led him back to the information about himself. There was plenty of room under his information perhaps for the stats of other people.

He pressed triangle again closing out the screen. He couldn't help the bubble of excitement suddenly flooding over him. He was actually in a game, a real life game. Provided that he could consider all of the things happening to him as real. He still wasn't completely sure if it were all just a strange dream. If it wasn't he surely didn't understand why it was happening to him.

"I have given you all of the pieces needed for you to start your quest. Now, the fate of the world you have come to love is in your hands," the masked man said. "But there is one more pertinent piece of information."

"Well, what is it?" Prussia asked.

"That controller you hold is the vehicle for all that is happening. If anything were to happen to it all changes you have made to the past will be erased and the game will end."

The pronouncement made the controller feel twice as heavy with meaning in Prussia's trembling hands.

"And now, I bid you farewell and good luck," the man said bowing and taking a step backwards.

"W,wait!" Prussia called before the man could disappear back into the shadows he came from. "Will I ever see you again? I mean... I have no clue what I'm doing."

The guy sent him a sympathetic smile, "You may see me again if circumstances dictate it. But remember, this is your game and ultimately your fate. I merely supply the pieces."

With that the man stepped once again into the shadows and disappeared leaving Prussia alone with his items. Prussia dropped backwards onto his bed with the controller in his hands. He looked down at it surprised that it didn't disappear along with the man. Instead it was there as hard as any wireless controller he would have used in his old world when he was living with West after their reunion. Now instead of playing some silly game he was playing with the lives of everyone he knew.

If it were a game he knew he would have to focus on his objectives. He reached for the bag at his side and opened it. Inside was the journal and other items of his inventory. Pulling out the journal and setting the controller inside Prussia flipped it open to stare at the last entry.

 _Today I was awesome! Germany and I annexed Austria._

Surely it was a big step but it wasn't the step that led to the outbreak of what was known later as World War II. Already by the time Prussia had been sent back to tensions had increased throughout Europe, Africa and Asia but there was one thing that had yet to happen. Prussia's eyes widened and heart quickened at the thought. The Axis' Tripartite Pact had yet to be made and therefore there was not yet any actual official Axis.

The masked man's words once again floated into his mind.

 _These are records that help track your progress and the progress of the formation of what will become the Axis powers._

He stood nearly dropping his journal.

"I have to stop Japan and the Italy brothers from joining us!" he exclaimed.

His shocked expression turned into a pleased one as he cackled.

"This is going to be awesome!"

To be continued...

AN: should i put historical notes at the bottom of each chapter?

Also, this fic was inspired by RPGs. The masked man is actually inspired completely by Philemon from the Persona series if that's not obvious enough. I don't expect this story to be too angsty (but with me that comes part of the package) it will certainly have some slapstick

Thanks for taking the time to read and please review~


End file.
